


You Could Almost Call It Love

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Not in my good christian fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What do you mean everyones not alive and living happy lives?, You guys know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: All Liam had to do was look at Theo with those stunning blue eyes and pout and Theo would do his bidding immediately. He can justify helping Liam the first few times but after a while, Theo starts to realise his annoying little crush on the Beta is possibly more than just a little problem and he has no idea how to solve it.Alternatively titled 5 Times Theo and Liam pretended they were dating and 1 time didn't need to





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on her bullshit? Because it's me
> 
> While all of my friends are off being productive in their lives and so forth, I meanwhile have been binging Teen wolf and rekindling my old love for the show thanks to a so called best friend of mine. And thus, this fic and my other one was born.
> 
> If you want to send a prompt or come chat here's my tumblr!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/
> 
> All comments are appreciated and keep me writing I love to hear your thoughts!

Theo honestly wonders why he’d let himself be roped into going to Sinema, but he already knows the reason.

And the reason is currently on the dance floor with Corey and Mason; thoroughly looking as though he’s enjoying himself. All Liam had to do was look at Theo with those stunning blue eyes and pout and Theo would do his bidding immediately.

It’s a problem Theo has no idea how to fix.

“Y’know if you stare long enough Liam _might_ materialise right in front of you, if you try a _little_ harder”

Fuck sake. Theo turns to Stiles who leans up against the bar beside him, drink in hand as he smirks at Theo “Didn’t realise I asked for anything from you, much less advice”

Stiles flails in an over exaggerated shrug; taking a sip from his cup “Look man, pining does nobody any good and believe me I’m speaking from experience” And Theo has heard all about Stiles’ struggle before Derek had finally manned up and they’d gotten their shit together. Theo likes to think he’s above all of that because this is just a little crush, nothing more. But it isn’t. “Listen, you’re part of the pack now because god knows Scott has a bleeding heart” Whatever joke Theo thinks about making is quickly silenced by Stiles continuing “But one of the main reasons you’re still around is Liam vouched for you, you saved his life man and sorta…sorta showed you were on your way to earning the packs trust so just throw caution to the wind and…I dunno, don’t fuck it up”

“Stiles’ words of wisdom” Theo scoffs but Stiles is already gone; moving back over to Kira and Malia who are too caught up in each other to have even noticed Stiles had left.

Turning back to the dance floor – to keep an eye on the trio, he assures himself – Theo’s surprised to see Liam making his way through the crowd of writhing bodies; directly towards Theo and for a heart stopping second Theo thinks he’s heard Theo’s and Stiles’ conversation.

Until Theo takes note of the panicked look on Liam’s face as he all but scrambles into Theo “Help me” He whisper-yells over the music “Some creeps fucking hitting on me and won’t leave me alone and both Corey and Mason have screwed off to god knows where”

Theo snorts despite the glare Liam pins him with and glances over at the guy Liam’s so worried about. He’s tall probably around Brett’s height but nowhere near as muscled, more a twig than anything and that makes Theo laugh again a little harder “He looks like he weighs nothing you could take him easily”

“Yeah, well I don’t want to get kicked out for starting a fight” Liam insists “I’ve tried to shake him but he just won’t take the hint” and then those bright blue eyes are staring up at Theo again and – sure enough – the pout follows a second later “Please, Theo, just _help me_ ”

Oh for the love of-

The guy finally reaches the pair at the bar and Liam tries to shuffle behind Theo as best he can “Hey!” The guy greets all too cheerfully, specifically ignoring Theo to gaze at Liam “Need me to buy you a drink?”

“I’m good” Liam dismisses from behind Theo and Theo takes the opportunity to jump in.

“If he needs a drink I’ll gab him one” Theo shrugs and this seems to get the man’s attention on him. Good. Because he’s eyeing Liam up like a piece of meat and he hasn’t eaten in months.

“Then why don’t you go run and get one?”

The little fucker. Theo grinds his teeth together and his headache from all this shit music is only getting worse in the presence of this pubescent asshole “If my boyfriend needs a drink he can fucking ask me, he’s got a mouth and knows how to use it”

That last bit isn’t meant to come out as suggestive as it does but it works well enough. Theo hears Liam let out a little squeak of surprise but Theo’s focusing on Liam’s stalker who looks utterly heartbroken as he questions meekly “Boyfriend?”

Theo nods with a cocky smirk he can’t suppress even if he tried, pulling Liam to his side and sliding a hand into his back pocket; giving a squeeze for good measure. The way Liam jumps and tenses makes the decision worth it and Theo only grins wider “Boyfriend”

The kid scampers back into the crowd with his metaphorical tail between his legs and Theo can’t help the swell of smugness because he won and staked his claim over Liam as his own.

Except he hasn’t he has to remind himself.

Liam’s elbow meets Theo’s side in a rough jerk and Theo hisses; jolting away and removing his hand from Liam’s back pocket which he’d kind of forgotten about “What the fuck?!”

“YOUR BOYFRIEND? REALLY?!”

“It worked didn’t it?” Theo snaps at Liam who’s red faced and clearly embarrassed.

Liam, realising Theo has a point and his anger is slightly unfounded, hunches his shoulders and stares at the ground at his feet “…thanks I guess…but next time at least give me some warning before you grab my ass”

Theo ignores how an uncomfortable warmth settles in his chest at the way Liam speaks of a next time. Even if it’s probably not what Liam had intended to say “ _Next time_?” Theo smirks and realisation dawns on Liam’s face like a splash of cold water “How presumptuous of you Liam”

“Shut up” Liam seethes, almost burning with how embarrassed he is; glaring at Theo “That isn’t….That’s not what I…you asshole” Theo snickers and downs what little is left of his drink left sat on the bar. It does nothing for him. “Why’d you come anyway if all you’re gonna do is stand by the bar and sulk?”

“I like to see what kind of embarrassing situations you, Corey and a very drunk Mason can get up to” Theo dismisses “It’s like comedy gold to me” And it’s also a lie. He liked to keep an eye on Liam at all times after everything they’ve been through, something in him urging Theo to keep Liam safe at all costs; even if that means tagging along as the gangs designated driver and standing like a creeper watching them.

“Laugh all you want, you’re going to have to help me hunt down Corey and a very drunk Mason too” fuck “But first you should dance”

“No thanks” He declines “Not really in the mood for grinding it up with a sweaty stranger”

“I meant with me you dumbass”

Oh…wait what?

At first, Theo thinks Liam’s pulling his leg, but when his expression doesn’t change Theo thinks maybe Liam had hit his head during their time at Sinema and Theo just hadn’t seen it. None the less, he finds himself accepting before he’s really thought it through. “Dumbass? Look who’s talking” Liam berates Theo and defends that no, he isn’t dumb, and Theo can’t help but grab Liam’s hand and tug him along through the bodies dancing around them.

He doesn’t let go for longer than he can justify.


	2. Pushy Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hayden left Beacon Hills with her sister, everyone had been a little worried for Liam. The teen got attached way too easily and losing someone as close as Hayden couldn’t be easy, but Theo knows Liam is doing perfectly fine.
> 
> Apparently, nobody else has gotten the memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until next Sunday to post but I've already written three chapters so what the hell?
> 
> The support I've received for this fic has been phenomenal and is what encouraged me to post faster so thank you everybody who commented! I hope you all enjoy this chapter posted at almost midnight (Who's a healthy sleeping pattern? Never heard of her)
> 
> Come send me things!  
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

When Hayden left Beacon Hills with her sister, everyone had been a little worried for Liam. The teen got attached way too easily and losing someone as close as Hayden couldn’t be easy, but Theo knows Liam is doing perfectly fine.

He texts and calls Hayden when their schedules allow them to and doesn’t talk about her in every sentence like he had when she first left. It seems whatever feelings Liam had had for Hayden were now strictly platonic which is perfectly fine with Theo.

Apparently, nobody else has gotten the memo.

“Trish Besko was watching your lacrosse game the other night, Liam” Allison states almost nonchalantly; eyes not leaving where her chopsticks twirl into her noodles but she glances up for a moment to gauge Liam’s reaction.

“Oh yeah I think I saw her too” Mason agrees around a mouthful of Chinese food and Corey shoots him a look as if to say ‘I love you but why are you like this?’

“The loud one with blonde hair and huge-?” Stiles makes a crude gesture across his chest and Theo knows exactly who they mean. Trish is…okay. She’s a hothead like Liam if a little too loud at times but Theo doesn’t really care to learn much more about her besides the things he’s heard from the other boys at school. “You know I heard she’s a huge bit-!” Lydia kicks Stiles. Hard. And Stiles crumples into himself; whimpering soundlessly up at Lydia who shoots him a glare. “ _Beautiful_ person, like seriously such a big heart” He squeaks out.

Liam is as oblivious to Stiles’ pain as he finally glances up from his food; seeming to realise all attention is on him now and he swallows what’s in his mouth “…Okay?”

“She seemed really interested in talking to you” Scott adds and Theo finally clicks as to what they are referring to and he bites back a grin, school his expression before anyone notices. They’re trying to set Liam up with Trish.

Get rid of one, replace it with another. Is what his brain helpfully supplies but Theo pushes the cruel remark back. Hayden was a good friend to Liam, she doesn’t deserve to be lump in with some girl hardly any of them know. A girl who Scott and the pack seem to think is a good distraction for Liam.

Liam, still as dense as ever doesn’t grasp what they’re saying and merely stares between Allison and Scott; brow furrowed as he tries to work out what he is missing.

“Maybe you should…y’know…” Isaac trails off, not too sure how to word it.

But Malia, as if taking this as her time to shine in all her blunt glory, butts in “You should go on a date with her”

All heads snap to Malia; staring hard in a mixture of frustration, amusement and in Liam’s case, shock.

“What? Why?”

Scott, the so called Alpha of the pack suddenly becomes very interested in Isaac; clearing his throat and nuzzling close to his boyfriend and Isaac hides his grin in Scott’s hair. When its clear no ones going to answer Liam, Allison clears her throat and shrugs nonchalantly “You should just think about it, maybe call her? It could lead to something really great”

Liam takes a moment to process it and then, as if a switch has been flipped, Liam’s face lights up like a firework. Bright red and eyes wide “Uh, no?”

“Why not? It might be good for you”

“Yeah and it might be _terrible_ too?”

Allison is nothing if not determined however “Just give it a try” She insists.

“There’s no way it’ll work”

“Shut up Theo you aren’t helping” Malia snarls.

“Babe, maybe you should calm dow-”

“I’M ALREADY DATING SOMEONE!”

The commotion in the room cuts abruptly, plunging them into dead silence. All eyes are on Liam who looks very much like a deer caught in headlights as if he’d sprouted it out on a whim and is now regretting all of his life choices.

Which is probably correct.

Now, Theo knows its bullshit. He lives with Liam, hell they even share the same room ever since Liam found out Theo had been living in his truck and there’s no way in hell Liam’s spent any time with anyone Theo doesn’t know about. Most of the pack are accounted for when it comes to dating and there’s been no new scents on Liam so Theo calls Liam on his bluff almost immediately.

But of course the pack doesn’t know this.

“Who” Scott is the first one to speak; suddenly alert as he stares down his Beta. It isn’t a question.

“Uh…” and then Liam’s gaze meets Theo’s and Theo almost laughs at the unworded plea for help. Liam’s a shit liar; even a human could pick up on his lies in a second nevermind a room full of werewolves. The pack would simply debunk anything Liam says next and go straight back to trying to set him up on a date with Trish. And then any other girl they deem eligible.

And that’s what makes Theo reach over and place a hand on Liam’s neck; cupping it and stroking his cheek with a thumb for good measure. Liam’s hot to the touch and his hearts hammering fast from the risk of being caught out on his lie. His gaze tears away from the pack to stare at Theo “Don’t worry, I’ll handle it” Theo turns back to face the pack and covers his amusement with a more serious expression. He’s gotta make sure this lie is simple enough to believe “We started getting closer when I moved in with Liam”

The shock and disbelief on the packs faces makes Theo wish, with every fibre of his being that he’d caught the moment on camera. He’ll settle on living in the moment now.

“No way” Stiles breathes out; breaking the silence meanwhile Lydia squeals; slapping her hand on Peter’s thigh who winces but says nothing. Just stares down at the pair.

Theo’s 100% certain Peter knows he’s lying. But he doesn’t say a word just continues to smirk.

Man whoever was responsible for Peter being at pack get togethers really needed to stop inviting the guy, even if he was sorta in the pack.

“I KNEW IT!” Lydia cheers; turning to Allison who is frozen, mouth agape and chopsticks limp in her grasp “Didn’t I tell you Ally?”

Allison nods, gaze suddenly shifting to Scott who is attempting to keep a calm demeanour about him. Theo can see his clenched jaw however and the way his fist curls around Isaac’s hand. Isaac flinches but doesn’t move away; instead squeezing Scott’s thigh reassuringly.

Of course Mason is just as shocked, blurting out “I thought you were a little to close at Sinema” and Corey makes a little noise of agreement.

All of them grasping at loose straws Theo amuses to himself.

The subject is dropped after that when Danny and Ethan arrive; Derek and Cora not long after and they all settle in to watch the movies they’d squabbled over for an hour or so.  
Lydia won because, well it was Lydia the girl got her way every time without fail.

Unsurprisingly, it’s the notebook despite a couple protests from Jackson and Erica but everyone settles in to watch it nonetheless.

Theo and Liam sit side by side, leaning back against the sofa with a blanket pooled in their laps. Out of the corner of his eye, Theo can see Scott; leaning back against Isaac but his eyes are not on the screen. No. They’re trained solely on Theo and Liam.

Well, he saved Liam’s ass and consequently put his own on the line so why shouldn’t he get to enjoy this a little?

With this in mind, Theo moves his arm behind Liam, wraps it around Liam’s shoulders and pulls him in to press his nose into the hair atop Liam’s head.

Liam smells like a mixture of the both of them and Theo’s pretty sure Liam uses his shampoo –despite Liam’s vehement denial that he hates the smell of it. Maybe that’s why the lie sold so easily? Either way, Theo decides he likes the scent the two make together and then quickly squashes the thought.

For just a split second, Liam tenses and then relaxes into Theo’s touch; cocking his head to stare up at Theo; eyebrows raised.

Theo pulls back with a smirk “What?”

And Liam just stares, eyes searching Theo’s face; mapping over his frame just for a moment or two and Theo’s drawn into the openness he sees in those blue depths. A naivety Liam’s always had despite all they’ve been through. Theo wonders what Liam’s thinking in that moment, the screen lights flickering over his skin making him almost glow in the darkness. Maybe he’s going to tell Theo to get off of him. Maybe he’ll punch him again. It would be worth it, Theo decides.

And then Liam breaks out into a grin and oh Theo just melts.

“You’re dumb” Theo flicks Liam in the face in response and Liam pinches his thigh. That sets the two of them off in a tussle; grappling and pushing each other until Theo tickles Liam and gets the upper hand. Liam’s back hits the floor but he doesn’t give up quite so easily; thighs gripping either side of Theo in an attempt to flip them but he can’t seem to get Theo to budge. Eventually, they get shushed by someone in the room and a pillow thrown at them from Corey and then silence. And then finally “That was your fault”

Despite Liam’s accusation, he’s beaming up at Theo, red faced and catching his breath and Theo decides he’s plenty comfortable where he is.

He flops down onto Liam who lets out a grunt at Theo’s weight but Theo knows if Liam was really so uncomfortable he would push Theo off of him. But no, he just nudges at Theo’s back with a huff. “You’re heavy, move”

“No” Theo buries his head into Liam’s neck defiantly.

“Both of you shut up” Lydia whispers but he can tell she’s smiling by the tone in her voice.

And they stay that way, even through the next movie; Liam falling asleep partway through until eventually Allison nudges Theo who hadn’t realised he was dropping off himself “Hmm?” For a brief moment, Theo tenses over Liam and lets a rumble start in his chest, but it’s drowned out by the speakers.

“Maybe you should take Liam upstairs?” Allison suggests, a kind of smile on her face almost motherly “He’ll be more comfortable in the guest room”

“…Sure” It takes a little extra effort to haul Liam up into his arms while half asleep but he manages. The goodnights follow Theo out of the room but it seems that’s not the only thing.

“Theo” Scott stops him at the bottom of the stairs, and Theo turns to face the Alpha. He’s pretty sure Scott wouldn’t attack him while he’s holding onto Liam but he isn’t too confident so he remains where he is on the stairs. For a moment, they stand in silence, Liam letting a little snore out into Theo’s shoulder and Theo fights off a smile. “…You really care for Liam?”

“If I didn’t care I wouldn’t still be here” Theo retorts and its true, had Liam not wanted him to stick around Theo would have hopped into his truck and drove out of Beacon Hills for good. Far away from the McCall pack and the trouble he’d caused.

But no, Theo stayed because Liam was adamant he should stick around. Even Mrs Geyer had insisted as soon as her son had told her the state Theo was living in and so Theo had reluctantly stayed if only for a roof over his head and free food.

He isn’t too sure when his feelings for Liam began but he’s in too deep now and Theo isn’t sure he’s going to be able to get out before he drowns in it all.

Scott nods, almost to himself but doesn’t take his eyes off of Theo and Liam. “If you hurt him-”

“Yeah, yeah enough with all the tough Alpha speech” Theo cuts him off with a roll of his eyes “If I’d wanted to hurt Liam I’d have done it already”

And with that, Theo walks up the remaining steps; leaving Scott at the bottom watching them ascend.

Settling Liam in the spare bedroom is a challenge because Liam will not let him go no matter how hard Theo tries and when he finally manages to pull back, Liam whines; still half asleep but now awake “’eo?”

“Go to sleep Li”

“Where you goin’?”

“I’m just downstairs, get some rest”

Liam’s fingers tighten on Theo’s jacket; tugging him down again with surprising strength. “Stay” he mumbles; tucking his head under Theo’s chin and nosing at Theo’s neck.

Fuck he’s going soft. “Okay, okay, just let me take off my shoes and jacket” Liam complies; allowing Theo to shed down to his jeans and t-shirt and Liam sheds his own clothes slowly until he’s in a t-shirt and boxers.

They lie under the blanket facing each other and Liam’s watching Theo with lidded eyes, looking very much ready to pass out. “You’re warm” Liam confesses, hand pressed to Theo’s chest and Theo can’t help but smile.

“Go to sleep Liam” he tucks Liam’s head under his chin and sure enough, minutes later Liam is asleep.


	3. Parents And Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the full moon and Liam and Theo are prepared for the long saturday night ahead. That is until Mrs Geyer decides it's time for a weekend getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far i'm uploading consistently every three days?? This is the only fic I've ever done that for just because not only do I adore the fandom but the people in it as well. The comments so far have really inspired me to continue writing i love you all!
> 
> I hope I've done this chapter some justice, they might be a little ooc but that's kind of what fanfiction is isn't it?
> 
> come chat or send me a prompts! https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com

Liam’s mom is, in Theo’s eyes, a saint of a woman. Sure she can be a bit of a stubborn so and so like Liam, but her heart is in the right place and she’s never made Theo feel like a burden no matter how many times he’s pretty sure he is.

She even includes Theo in family trips, which is sweet but when she arranges said family trip on the night of the full moon, Theo wishes she didn’t try so hard to include the boys.

“Liam, you’re going”

“Mom, please”

They’re sat around the table together, Mrs Geyer and Liam are staring each other down while Mr Geyer observes the scene; eating quietly and deciding not to get involved. Theo agrees with Mr Geyer’s approach to the situation and thus watches the two intently.

“It’s been a while since we went away for the weekend Liam” Mrs Geyer reasons “And you can even invite Mason if you want”

“He’s got plans with Corey” Liam dismisses “Just like me and Theo do”

“Since when?”

“Since…last week?” Mrs Geyer, clearly not believing Liam, glances toward Theo as if to gauge his reaction and he puts on a straight face. Despite how entertaining it is to watch the two bicker, Theo knows Liam can’t go on the trip, he’s still not under control on the full moon and he doesn’t want to risk Mrs and Mr Geyer getting hurt because of it.

Seemingly not finding what she is looking for, Mrs Geyer sighs; shaking her head and, oh no here comes the disappointment “I was so excited to go…” That won’t work either.

“You can!” Liam insists “Theo and me will just…stay here”

“Why are you two so adamant about staying?” Mr Geyer finally pipes up, seemingly intrigued by their sudden interest in staying in the house alone and Mrs Geyer goes silent to stare between the two teens.

Oh shit.

Theo wracks his brain for a moment in order to think of a decent enough lie that will fool Liam’s parents, but with Mrs Geyer staring Theo down expectantly, all Theo can focus on is the strange sensation of biting guilt in the pit of his stomach.

He’ll never get used to the feeling.

But Theo doesn’t need to come up with one this time around because Liam beats him to it; all but yelling out “It’s our anniversary!” It comes out as a squeak near the end but it’s out none the less and uncomfortably loud in the silence of the dining room.

Theo’s head snaps around to look at Liam; eyes wide and Liam’s just as tense, if not more.

It’s one thing telling a random guy in the club they were dating if only to get him off of Liam’s back. And it’s another slightly worse thing to convince the pack they were together so they’d stop trying to set Liam up on a date.

But telling Liam’s parents – the people who they live with, might Theo add – that not only were they dating but it is their anniversary, was just plain idiocy. Theo can hear Liam’s heart hammering in his chest or maybe it’s his own; either way they’re both trying hard not to let any emotion slip onto their faces. Though it’s kind of pointless, because if Liam gets any redder Theo’s sure he’ll faint from all the blood rushing to his face.

Unexplainably, it goes better than Theo anticipates it to.

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so?”

That…isn’t the reaction either of them expect. “Wait…” Theo begins, unsure how to continue and Liam looks equally confused.

“What? What do you mean why didn’t we just say so?”

Mrs Geyer rolls her eyes fondly and puts down her fork to cross her arms on the table before her “Oh come on boys, did you really think I hadn’t noticed the change in you two?”

“Change?” Liam repeats, incredulously “We haven’t changed?” Theo kicks Liam beneath the table at that and Liam grunts; glaring toward Theo as if his kick is unfounded. Seems like Liam’s infamous short term memory completely forgets that they actually want Mrs Geyer to believe their lie. Not debunk it before it’s even settled.

Why does he even like Liam? Theo will never know.

“Well” the grin Mrs Geyer is wearing intrigues Theo and frustrates him at the same time. It’ll be interesting to know what has led her to the conclusion the two are dating and also annoying because he hates when others know things that he does not. “Let’s start with the fact Theo was adamant to share a room with you despite our perfectly functional spare bedroom”

Okay, that’s fair to others it may seem a little too weird, but after all they’d been through it was nicer to be close to somebody who understood. Who didn’t question when you woke up yelling and who sat at your side as the sun came up; not mentioning the tears or the blood drawn from unsheathed claws. Theo is sure Liam feels the same.

“Or how about how you two are constantly sneaking off at god knows what hour of the night while you think I’m asleep?” sneaking out had been occurring less and less, especially after things had settled down again in Beacon Hills but every so often Liam just felt the need to run; enjoy the perks of being a werewolf now they weren’t fighting for their lives and Theo often accompanied him to the reserve. They would sneak out and drive there and Liam usually got out of the car and bolted the moment Theo parked and Theo would follow along not long after cursing Liam out all the way. It was sort of like Theo was walking a dog. They would sometimes brawl and hunt each other and, on the occasion, they would just lie on the ground and stare up through the trees at the night sky and just talk.

Those were Theo’s favourite moments.

But neither of them realised they’d been caught until now and Theo can see how that lead Mrs Geyer to the conclusion they were dating.

“Not to mention Mason told me the other week”

“MASON?!” Liam and Theo yell almost in perfect unison, so loud that if they were to say his name another two times, Mason would probably appear from the kitchen with food and talking about how perfect his boyfriend is.

“You took nearly an hour to get ready Liam” Mrs Geyer laughs at their joint reaction; rolling her eyes “What was he meant to do? Not talk to me?”

“He wasn’t meant to spill my secrets either!”

Mrs Geyer laughs a little harder at that; smiling fondly “Like it was a secret”

Mr Geyer takes this as his cue and cuts in with a rather confused “So…was I the _only_ one who didn’t know about this development?” he gestures between the two of them with a fork; Theo just shrugs.

“I just want to know why you didn’t tell us?” despite the hurt evident in her eyes, Mrs Geyer keeps a warm smile on her face “Did you think we would be upset?”

Theo decides this is more between Liam and his mother so he just sits back and looks to Liam. Liam suddenly becomes very interested in his food; twirling his fork in his pasta and nudging it around. His head is ducked low between his shoulders as he gives a meek shrug.

“Honey” Mrs Geyer reaches across the table and grabs Liam’s free hand in her own; squeezing it tightly “We love you, I love you” and then she’s suddenly reaching over and Theo finds his own hand covered by Mrs Geyer’s dainty one “The _both_ of you, who you fall in love with and whoever makes you happiest will not change that I _promise_ you”

There’s an ache deep in Theo’s chest, like there’s a weight keeping his heart in a vice like grip and his eyes burn as he looks at Mrs Geyer. He can’t realise why until a tear breaks free and carves a path down his cheek and Theo’s quick to pull away and swipe it out of existence. He knows Mrs and Mr Geyer saw it and his face burns with embarrassment.

But then he looks at Liam.

Liam’s eyes haven’t left his mother at all; trained on her from across the table and he does nothing to mask the steady tears rolling down his cheeks. His bottom lips quivers and Theo reaches over to clasp a hand on Liam’s shoulder as he shakes “Li?”

Liam, as if coming back to himself, pulls his hand free from Mrs Geyer’s and uses the sleeve of his jumper to rubs away the wet paths the tears have made. His eyes are still foggy but he shakes his head “I’m fine”

“So” Mr Geyer pipes up “Does this mean we have to move Theo back into the guest room?”

Theo can’t help but smile a little as Mrs Geyer rolls her eyes at her husband “Come on David they’re teenage boys moving Theo to another room wouldn’t stop them” Theo’s smile morphs into a grin as he fights off a laugh while Liam’s considerably more mortified as he hisses ‘mom!’ to which Mrs Geyer ignores “Besides it isn’t like we have to worry about Liam getting pregnant-”

“OKAY!” Liam cuts off the conversation; standing up with a screech of his chair “That’s enough! I’m leaving before I’m scarred for life! Come on Theo”

“Your wish is my command” Theo complies with a snicker; following Liam with both of their plates and cutlery. Mrs Geyer may be a kind woman but she’s not so pleasant if you don’t finish what she cooks for you.

Mrs and Mr Geyer continue whispering to each other and Theo can still hear what they’re saying if he tries, but he decides to focus more on Liam. They reach their room and Theo sets their stuff down on the desk before nudging the door closed with his foot.

Liam’s stood by the window, just beside Theo’s bed that hasn’t seen any use since they had the movie night with the pack, now Theo just shares with Liam. From where he’s stood, Theo can’t see Liam’s face but he can hear his heart hammering in his chest still. “So…that went well?” as expected, he receives no response; he creeps closers, cautiously. “Liam, you okay?”

Receiving no response yet again, Theo reaches out to touch Liam’s shoulder, just a brush of his fingertips against the fabric of his t-shirt but it’s enough for Liam to spin around to face Theo and suddenly burrow his way into Theo’s personal space.

Theo allows it, opening up his arms to engulf Liam into a hug as fingertip curl into his t-shirt. Liam’s shoulders shake as he cries silently into Theo’s shoulder, dampening the skin but Theo doesn’t care, just rubs at Liam’s back soothingly. “Hey, hey it’s okay”

“She didn’t care” He breathes out “She accepted it and didn’t care and said she still loved me”

And Theo realises what’s brought on these emotions. It isn’t about the fact their lie worked or the implications of it all, no, it’s the exact reaction Liam hopes his mom will have when he comes clean about being a werewolf. His parents know about the supernatural – well only parts thanks to Melissa working with Mr Geyer – but they don’t know Liam, Theo or any of their friends are involved and Theo knows it eats Liam away a little each time they have to lie and evade her questions.

“We could always tell her, anytime you want just say the word”

Liam sniffles, nuzzling closer to Theo.

Casual intimacy is also a new addition to their friendship, if Theo can even call it that.

“But I would say maybe tell her after the full moon” Liam laughs at that, wetly and just a bit hoarse but the smile Theo feels pressed into his neck causes one to beam on his face in return.

“Yeah she wouldn’t be too happy to find out we lied to her after all that” And Theo hums in agreement.

He tries to ignore the painful longing sparking up in his chest again.

When Friday afternoon rolls around and Mrs and Mr Geyer leave for the weekend, they start preparing things for the full moon. As Theo pulls out a pair of handcuffs from Liam’s backpack – courtesy of one Stiles Stilinski – he smirks over at Liam “On the bright side if they come back early we can just say you’re into some really kinky shit.

A pillow hits Theo’s face before he can stop it but it does nothing to stop his rambunctious laughter.


	4. Just A Little Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Liam’s ride home meant Theo had to wait every day until lacrosse practice was finished and then even longer for Liam to shower before they headed home. Today is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS SO HARD NOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER EARLY AND STICK TO MY UPLOAD SCHEDULE AHHHHH!
> 
> But anyway, this chapter starts to get a little deeper and just a little closer to the end. At least Nolan's in this chapter!  
> Again all comments made so far have just melted my heart I'm so glad you all enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy writing it! You guys have made my entire month seriously.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

Being Liam’s ride home meant Theo had to wait every day until lacrosse practice was finished and then even longer for Liam to shower before they headed home. Today is no exception.

Theo’s sat on a bench just outside of the school; scrolling through his photos absentmindedly just to fill in the time. Maybe he should start bringing a book or something? Or maybe just make Liam walk home?

No, Theo isn’t that cruel.

He’s barely even been there an hour when someone slides onto the seat across from Theo and he glances up. Nolan stares at Theo without a word; reeking of nervousness and almost curled in on himself as though he’s conflicted on what he’s here for.

It becomes clear after a few minutes Nolan isn’t going to speak first so Theo relents “…Can I…help you?”

Nolan’s tugging on the cuffs of his jumper; fiddling with the worn fabric and tugging at the stray thread he finds there. Despite his reluctance to talk he eventually mutters out in a low voice “How do you know if you like somebody?”

Now, had he not had supernatural hearing, Theo would have missed what Nolan said, but he hears it clearly and he can’t stop the cruel laugh that breaks free from him “What?”

“How do you know if you like somebody?”

“No I heard you the first time” Though Theo’s quite surprised Nolan repeated himself and didn’t just turn tails and run instead “Why are you coming to me?”

“Well” Nolan clears his throat; shuffling in his seat nervously. God the kids more fidgety than Stiles and that alone is an impressive feat “Liam’s just finishing up practice and I heard that you two were…”

Although Nolan trails off, Theo fills in the gaps fairly quickly. So word has gotten out around school then. He couldn’t say he was surprised, in Beacon Hills, gossip travels fast and if somebody got a wind of the pack discussing his and Liam’s new ‘relationship’ then it was inevitable really. “That me and Liam are dating?” Nolan nods his head and keeps his gaze on the table between them, still flooding the air with embarrassment “So what’s that got to do with anything?”

“I just assumed you’d know what to expect when you have feelings for somebody, like what made you realise you liked Liam?”

He could just say he didn’t want to talk about it and kindly tell Nolan to fuck off. He wasn’t by any means close with the ex-hunter, hell he only really spoke to him a few times when he sat with the pack for lunch.

But for some reason, Theo doesn’t do any of those things.

His mouth started talking before his brain caught up. “Well obviously you spend as much time with the person as possible and you get the whole butterflies in your stomach shit” Nolan’s gaze looks up from the table to meet Theo’s, seemingly surprised that Theo responds to his question. “But” he continues “Their presence sort of…comforts you? I guess? Whenever they’re around they fill you with a kind of warmth that just settles in your chest and even when they aren’t there, it still lingers; they’re the kind of person you’ll do anything for if just to be with them for a second…” With a delayed horror, Theo realises he’s been throwing all his feelings about Liam out to Nolan and he clears his throat, awkwardly finishing with “So yeah you’ll know you like someone, trust me”

“You really like Liam, don’t you?” The awe in Nolan’s expression is what makes Theo agree without hesitation.

“More than anything”

For a moment, the silence spreads between the two as they sit in awkward stillness, Nolan pondering to himself over what Theo’s confessed and Theo having a minor breakdown over letting himself ramble on like that. Why were feelings so utterly baffling? “…and how do you know if they like you back?” Nolan finally replies, voice returning to a meek whisper, as if it’s a question for himself but Theo humours him.

“I wish I knew that myself, Nolan”

In the quiet, Theo can hear the lacrosse team in the locker room getting showered after a long practice – one Nolan should be at now that Theo thinks about it – and what sounds like the band practicing for the competition a week from now. The sun has almost finished setting and the dark is starting to creep in alongside a chill but it calms Theo more than anything. Beacon Hills is a safe town now and it’s soothing to sit in the stillness the night provides.

The honk of a horn cuts whatever peace Theo feels in half and his head whips to where a lanky figure is leaning against a car; waving a hand in a come here motion. “HEY NOLAN!” Brett Talbot hollers, still dressed in his lacrosse shorts and undershirt as he beckons Nolan over “YOU COMING OR WHAT?”

“One sec!” Nolan calls back and stands up out of his seat, smile playing on his face and cheeks flushing a pleasant red as he pulls his backpack back onto his back. “Thanks for the talk I just…really needed it”

All nervousness Nolan had smelled of previously is replaced with an air of content and something that makes it all fall into place for Theo and he’s reaching out to grab Nolan’s arm before he can walk away “Hey” Nolan spins to face Theo again, expression questioning but the smile hasn’t faded from his face “Be careful with Brett, I can tell you really care about him but, well, his track record isn’t all that great”

“Believe me, I know but he isn’t as bad as you and Liam think he is”

Theo releases his grasp on Nolan with a nod and sits back down “One more thing?”

“Shoot”

“If you’re worried about him not liking you back, I wouldn’t be so sure” Nolan arches an eyebrow “He can smell the attraction on you, if he didn’t like you he’d have to told you so by now”

“What?!” Nolan hisses lowly and he’s clearly startled; bringing his jumper to his nose to sniff almost automatically causing Theo to smirk at the sudden panic from the boy “Oh _shit_ ”

“Good luck on the ride home, you might need it”

Nolan scampers away toward Brett and Theo tries to mask the fact he’s listening in on them. “Everything okay?” Brett quizzes as soon as Nolan reaches him; ducking his head to hear Nolan a little better and Nolan looks like he’s going to explode as he shrugs.

“Just talking don’t worry, you ready?”

Brett nods and holds the door for Nolan to hop into the passenger side and then his gaze lingers on Theo for a second, watching the Chimera who throws his hand in the air for a wave “Bye lovebirds!” Brett rolls his eyes before hopping into his car and then backing out of the school parking lot.

Brett and Nolan, who would have thought.

“Hey” Theo wouldn’t admit it but he hadn’t heard Liam pop up at all so when he shows up suddenly at his side, Theo jumps in his seat and shoots around to look at Liam.

“Geez” Theo wheezes and clutches his chest “You all finished?”

“What was all that with Nolan?” Liam asks instead of answering the question, ignoring it entirely to stare at Theo like he’s just killed his dog or something.

“Nolan?” Liam nods in confirmation “He needed some advice about some stuff don’t worry about it” Theo’s secretly hoping Liam had only caught a glimpse of his and Nolan’s conversation because otherwise Theo’s pretty sure he’ll die again except this time from embarrassment and he’d take Kira’s sword with him so he could stay dead.

Liam stares Theo down at first, as if gauging if he’s lying or not before spinning on his heels and turning back to the direction of Theo’s truck and walking away without another word. Now that’s not right.

“Hey” Theo calls after Liam who doesn’t stop “Is everything alright?” there’s no way Liam can’t hear him so that can only mean Liam’s ignoring him. Great, just great. “Liam will you hold the _fuck_ on?!” Increasing his walk to a sprint he gets ahead of Liam just as they reach his truck and he grabs Liam by the shoulders. “What’s up with you?”

Liam ducks his head down so he’s avoiding Theo’s gaze and shrugs out of Theo’s hold; attempting to duck past Theo but Theo puts himself in Liam’s path again. “It’s nothing”

“Says the guy who looks like I’ve just told him Santa isn’t real” Liam doesn’t acknowledge the biting comment; just reaches a hand under Theo’s arm to pull at the truck handle but Theo’s quick to lock it.

When his futile pulling doesn’t open the door, Liam turns to glare at Theo finally and it’s half-hearted at best. “Open it”

“No” Theo denies and shoves the key back into his back pocket and out of Liam’s range. “I’m not opening it till we talk about what’s got your panties in a twist”

“I said it’s nothing just open the damn door, Theo”

Whether he realises it or not, Liam’s eyes flash gold in warning at Theo, the tiniest hint of fangs peeking out as he snarls but Theo gives as good as he gets. His eyes flash in return “Not going to pull that shit on me little wolf, spill”

“Why do you care?”

“The same reason why I wait for you afterschool to give you a lift” Liam’s nose scrunches at Theo’s evasiveness “Just give me a hint”

“There’s nothing to hint”

“Bullshit! just tell me what’s bugging you so I don’t have to ride home with a werewolf having a tantrum”

“Then I’ll WALK!” Liam turns on his heels and walks away from Theo and the truck but Theo isn’t finished, not by a longshot.

He catches Liam’s arm and tugs him back in order to prevent him from storming off again “JUST TALK TO ME LIAM FOR FUCK SA-!”

“I SAID IT’S NOTHING!” Liam spins around; throwing Theo’s hand away from his arm and he’s seething; eyes gold and snarl bubbling forth from his chest; claws out and catching Theo’s wrist a little as he pushes it away. “I’M JUST BEING STUPID AND OVERREACTING OVER THE LITTLEST THINGS AND I-!” Liam’s voice breaks just a fraction but it’s seemingly enough to get him to calm down a little. His gaze is to the ground once more and his arms comes to hold himself loosely and finishes rather pathetically “…I just had a rough day, a shitty, rough day”.

The whole display would have been a lot more threatening had Theo not seen the tears caught on Liam’s eyelashes.

“Hey” Theo states almost softly, Liam remains where he is “Come here”

Cautiously, he reaches a hand out and –when he’s sure Liam’s not going to rip it off – he places it onto Liam’s shoulder and pulls Liam into a hug. Liam goes easily enough, Theo’s arms coming to wrap around his shoulders firmly while Liam’s own fingers dig into the back of Theo’s shirt. “S’ dumb” Liam mumbles against the skin of Theo’s neck and Theo’s embrace tightens.

“It’s not, you may be dumb but being torn up over a shitty day isn’t”

Rather than a punch, Theo’s comment receives a laugh from Liam, the short, warm burst of breath ghosting his skin as Liam rocks them back a little “You suck”

“Only for a price” another laugh. Theo counts them both as a success.

“Can we head home?”

“Sure…but first I want ice cream”

Liam shoots back to stare at Theo, suddenly beaming widely and Theo’s heart stutters in his chest, as if it’s about to give out on him. And it wouldn’t be a bad way to go. “You buying?”

“If you hurry it up” Before he can even blink, Liam’s running towards the truck yelling at Theo to race him though there’s little chance he’ll win. Cheating bastard.  
Later as they’re sat in the ice cream parlour, nudging each other beneath the table with their feet, Liam brings up Nolan again “So what amazing advice did you give to him anyway?”

Theo shrugs “I think he has a crush on someone and he just wanted to know whether he liked them or not” He won’t tell Liam it’s Brett, neither Nolan nor Brett would hear the end of it and that might put a bit of a mood killer on whatever’s blossoming between them. Liam stares at Theo for a long time and then, seemingly pleased by Theo’s answer, moves his attention back to his almost empty bowl.

“I want another one”

“Go get it yourself I’m not your slave”

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever” Liam pouts; shoving his last spoonful in his mouth and Theo feels that budding warmth settle in his chest again, pleasant but also nauseating because this can’t last forever, nothing does.

And then Liam’s leaning across the table to take Theo’s spoon from his bowl and scooping up some ice cream. “HEY!” Liam shoves the spoon into his mouth before Theo can stop him “You traitorous bastard!”

From another table a woman and her two children shoot the pair a dirty look but Liam’s far too busy trying not to choke on the very spoon he’s got in his mouth as he giggles boisterously at Theo’s dismay.

Theo joins in not long after.


	5. Hiding From A Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new maths teacher is some kind of supernatural creature, Malia convinces them as much when she meets them at lunch, looking distraught over not being able to identify what creature she is. “She was doing something when I came in to get my bag but whatever it was she stashed it in her desk before I could see”
> 
> “Are you sure it isn’t because you suck at math? Thinking of getting rid of the teacher so you don’t have to take any tests?” Malia pins Theo with a glare, followed quickly by the question of why he’s even there but it’s dismissed in favour of Liam and Mason finally arriving at the lunch table so they can formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe we're nearly at the end of this fic! Though I'm contemplating adding another chapter onto this fic and maybe up the rating a little bit? Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> All comments are welcome and keep me motivated. Come chat with me!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

The new maths teacher is some kind of supernatural creature, Malia convinces them as much when she meets them at lunch, looking distraught over not being able to identify what creature she is. “She was doing something when I came in to get my bag but whatever it was she stashed it in her desk before I could see”

“She might not even be evil” Corey tries to reason “Not every supernatural creature is here to mess with the pack”

“I’m positive the guilt practically reeked off of her” Malia’s nose scrunches up in obvious disgust at the memory and Theo can’t help himself.

“Are you sure it isn’t because you suck at math? Thinking of getting rid of the teacher so you don’t have to take any tests?”

Malia pins Theo with a glare, followed quickly by the question of why he’s even there but it’s dismissed in favour of Liam and Mason finally arriving at the lunch table so they can formulate a plan.

They finally decide. Corey and Malia would keep the teacher occupied with questions on the upcoming exam they have – the most believable of the group to be asking seeing how their grades fluctuated when it came to math – Mason would do his part by snooping in her locker in the staff room because somehow he managed to snag a pass to the room. Which leaves Liam and Theo with the main task of finding out what is in her desk.

With a free class, neither of them has to worry about what their excuse is for being out of lesson and so, when Malia and Corey give the go ahead, the two sneak into math classroom. It is, thankfully, devoid of anyone and Theo heads straight to Ms Layton’s desk.

Unsurprisingly, the draw does little besides jiggle as Theo pulls the handle and he curses minutely “Shit it’s locked” he glances back to Liam who only stares in response, shrugging pathetically “Are you seriously telling me we didn’t think of a plan if the drawer was locked?”

“Come on who locks a desk drawer?”

“Ms Layton apparently” Theo retorts sharply. Liam answers in the form of a glare and throws his hands up in the air “Get me something small like a hair pin or something”

Liam sets off around the classroom, fumbling through piles of books and folders in search of something small enough for Theo to use while Theo tries the other drawers. There’s one drawer full of empty food wrappers with only a few scarce treats left unopened and it reminds Theo a bit of Liam’s desk. All he has to do is open a drawer and all Liam’s snacks he _thinks_ are hidden from his mom and Theo are there.

The next one contains all sorts of junk ranging from small items like bouncy balls and hair bands to even a couple of phones which Theo checks. None of them are owned anybody that he knows but he’s very surprised when he opens up one to see a lock screen of a bashfully smiling Corey. He’s lay on a familiar bed, hair ruffled and looking flushed but clearly very content as someone takes a photo from above.

Wait he’s seen this before.

“Li, isn’t this Mason’s phone?” He holds it up in Liam’s direction and he sees Liam pause in his search to squint at what Theo’s holding; examining it.

“Holy shit it is”

Theo shoves the phone into his back pocket to hand Mason later. So what he’s learned so far is that Ms Layton, whatever she is, not only hordes food in her desk but she also has a knack for looting from students. It’s not much but it’s a start that Malia’s bad feelings about this teacher have some truth to them.

“Got something!!”

“Want to yell that a bit louder? I don’t think Ms Layton quite heard you” Despite the hiss in Theo’s voice, Liam merely rolls his eyes and moves quickly back to where Theo is crouched beside the desk and presenting Theo with a handful of paper clips, grinning like he’s just cracked the case wide open. “These will…actually work?”

“That’s why I brought them to you” he tosses them into Theo’s hands and Theo deposits them onto the desk; picking two out of the pile and straightening them as best as he can.

“Right” Theo mutters, more to himself than Liam and begins to fiddle with the keyhole on the drawer. He spends exactly ten seconds fiddling with the lock and in those ten seconds alone, Liam’s huffing and pacing and sighing have Theo pulling back and pinning Liam with a glare who stops nibbling his lip to stare innocently down at Theo.

“What?”

“I can’t concentrate with you huffing like you’re puff the magic dragon, Li”

“Well I just feel kind of…useless” Liam admits, shuffling on the spot and clearing his throat.

It’s like looking after a toddler. “Jesus, okay, fine, get here” Theo jerks his head in a ‘come here’ gesture and Liam complies; moving to kneel beside Theo “Sit in front of me” Liam shuffles until he’s in front of Theo and Theo moves behind him; handing Liam one of the paper clips “Just hold this right here-” guiding Liam’s hand with his own, Theo presses the first paperclip in and upward “-and keep a little pressure on it”

Liam nods his head, gaze steely and far too determined for such a small task that Theo bites back a fond smile; instead focusing on his own task and starts back on the lock.

They work in silence in the empty classroom and Theo has to move a little to get a bit more control on his move. It isn’t until the lock clicks open and Theo lets out a little whoop of victory that he realises just how close he’s gotten to Liam.

His chest is pressed to Liam’s back, thighs bracketing either side of Liam and his arms are still up around the younger teen. If Liam were to shift back even a fraction of an inch, they would be pressed entirely together and that would have been nice if Theo’s jeans weren’t suddenly starting to get just this side of tight.

“Done” Theo quickly blurts out and gets up before Liam can move. Liam gazes up at Theo from the floor, wearing a dopey grin as usual that doesn’t help the situation in the slightest.

There are many things Theo expected to be in the drawer. Some ancient text about a sacrifice? Sure. A horde of gold? Not likely but possible none the less.

Opening the drawer to find a feathered shawl, safe to say, was not something either of them had anticipated. “…It’s…a feather jacket?” Liam questions, confused. “So she’s what? Just a very fashion forward thief?” And, surprisingly, that’s what makes Theo come to a startling realisation and he curses; pulling Liam back from the shawl and shoving the draw back in until the lock clicks again. “What? Theo what the hell are you-?”

“Your dad talked about a new doctor at the hospital, right? And Sheriff Stilinski told Stiles there was a young new deputy on the force?”

“…Yeah?” Liam clearly doesn’t follow his thought path.

“All female and showing up at the same time?”

“…I don’t know?”

“Li!” Theo clips Liam around the head because, seriously, this boy really tries Theo’s non-existent patience and Liam yelps; shoving Theo back before he can hit Liam again. “They’re _Harpies_ ”

Of course, this does not enlighten Liam at all and he continues to glower sharply at Theo for the hit across the head. Apparently his brain has priorities elsewhere and Theo swipes a hand tiredly down his face.

“Harpies, winged female creatures who travel in threes, are known to steal others possessions and _kidnap_ people?”

The change is almost instantaneous and Liam’s eyes go from glowering to wide as realisation hits “Oh…oh that’s not good”

“Yeah very not good, we gotta get out of here”

Almost on cue, Theo’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he checks it, all he reads are the words ‘Get out of there. NOW’ and he’s already herding Liam towards the door; not bothering to explain as he leads them both out into the hall.

In the empty corridor, the sound of heels clicking against linoleum is prominent and getting closer by the second so Theo steers Liam the other way and they rush down the corridor. They round the corner and hurry down; looking for somewhere to duck into away from Ms Layton. Luckily, Liam seems to catch on that Ms Layton is nearby because he doesn’t question Theo, just follows hurriedly after as they both glance through classrooms for a vacant room.

A part of him hopes maybe Ms Layton didn’t catch Liam and Theo just as they rounded the corner, but her footsteps do not stop well past her classroom so the odds don’t seem to be in their favour.

“Here” Liam whispers; grabbing Theo by the back of his hoodie and yanking him into the janitorial closet after him.

With the door closed, there’s little to no light in the room but Theo can still make out a dishevelled Liam in the darkness; his hands carding through his hair anxiously as Ms Layton’s footsteps grow closer. “Think she saw us”

“You don’t say” Liam whispers back “She’s going to catch us!”

“She won’t!” despite his adamant remark, Theo’s pretty sure they’re screwed, if she didn’t see them run into the closet to hide then she at least can hear their hearts beating at a mile a second. There’s got to be something, she’s getting closer now and there’s no real explanation they can give for being hidden in one of the closets during lessons. She’ll know somebody has been in her desk and if she catches them now then Ms Layton will surely put two and two together.

It’s only as Theo focuses back on Liam’s panicking figure that he gets an idea.

It’s stupid and crossing a huge line they’d subconsciously made in the sand but it’s the only thing Theo can actually think of working and they’re running out of time.  
Liam lets out an indignant squeak as Theo pushes him back until his back hits the wall with a dull thump “Theo?”

Maybe he should have given Liam some warning, an idea of the plan in order for Liam to choose to back out or not but Ms Layton’s closing in so all he really musters out is a small “I’ll make it up to you” Before he’s closing the gap between them. When Theo imagined kissing Liam – more times than he’s willing to admit – he’d expected a better scenario than a quick grope in the janitor’s closet with a teacher heading their way. But if this is the only way Theo can have this, he’ll take it.

He tries to keep it brief, keeping it closed mouthed but Theo can’t help but pull on Liam’s bottom lip as he pulls back and moves down to Liam’s neck. Liam’s breathe hitches when Theo’s mouth attaches itself to his neck; sucking with purpose and his hands uselessly scramble at Theo’s back; digging into the fabric of Theo’s hoodie.

Just tasting Liam’s skin makes Theo’s head spin, it’s intoxicating and for a brief moment he completely forgets why he’s doing this. He bites and licks a path down the column of Liam’s throat; pressing closer into Liam’s personal space – or lack thereof. His knee wriggles its way between Liam’s thighs; hoisting Liam just a little further up the wall and Liam honest to god whimpers down at him “Theo…”

Liam’s almost grinding down onto Theo’s thigh; encouraging Theo to move his hands from either side of Liam to grip at his hip, the other tangles itself into Liam’s tousled hair in order to tug Liam’s head back and give him more room to work with and in return Liam moans a little louder.

Theo wants to hear more, needs Liam to call his name again in the same breathless way, needs Liam. All he can think about his Liam, Liam, Liam.

The door suddenly swings open; momentarily blinding the pair as light floods into the room and almost on instinct they spring apart breathless. Ms Layton, clearly expecting to find Theo and Liam, takes one look at the pair and her expression of fury quickly morphs into one of shock and embarrassment.

“What on _earth_ is going on here?” She splutters out, clearly not expecting to catch Theo and Liam in the state they currently are.

Theo plasters on a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck for good measure “Sorry Ms Layton I just…me and Liam just wanted to be alone and…”

“Right” she replies, slowly, as if weighing up the situation and then, as if realising these two overly hormonal teenage boys couldn’t possibly be the ones she saw come out of her office, flushes and clears her throat “You two hurry back to class, you’re extremely lucky I’m not sending you to Principle Martin”

With that, she leaves quickly down the corridor they came from and Theo sighs in relief; finally turning to face Liam.

Liam, dear god, is a sight to see.

His lips are red and he’s flushed, panting to catch his breath like he’s just ran 10 miles. His hair is a little more tussled than usual but that isn’t what gets Theo’s attention. What does is Liam’s neck. His entire right side of his neck is covered in slowly blooming hickies, darkening by the second as they settle their claim on Liam’s skin. Theo hasn’t just made one hickey to sell the lie, he’s fucking _branded_ Liam.

“Jesus” Is out before he can stop it and Liam, as if coming back to what’s just happens, snaps to look at Theo; eyes wide.

“What?”

“I may have done a bit more damage than I intended” Theo confesses meekly and Liam pulls out his phone; using the screen and the new light from the hall as a mirror to see what Theo’s pointing at.

Theo knows the exact moment he notices because he nearly drops his phone in shock and pins Theo with a conflicted scowl “What the FUCK THEO?!”

“I panicked!” he confesses “Besides it worked didn’t it?”

“How am I going to explain this?! They aren’t even fading?!”

“What’s to explain?” Liam shoots Theo an incredulous look and he can’t help but smirk a little “We are dating after all, at least the pack thinks so” Despite the fact, Liam seems a little perplexed still, eyebrows furrowed and pout firmly in place as he worries his already abused lip between his teeth. “Hey, we’ll just ask Malia if she’s got anything to cover it up, she spends enough time with Kira and Lydia maybe she’s got something of theirs on her?”

Seemingly content at that, Liam nods “Okay, let’s go” and they head out of the closet just as the halls begin to fill with students. “Where did they say we were meeting?”

“I think the library” In fact, Theo hadn’t really been paying enough attention at the time but he’d heard the word library so that was as close to a clue as either of them had.

Before they could even think to head there, a smaller figure stops them and Theo realises it’s Nolan “Hey Theo, Liam” he waves a little and Theo can’t help but grin slyly at the pleased look Nolan is wearing. “Think we could talk for a second Theo?”

“No”

“Yes”

Theo turns to Liam who tears his glare away from Nolan to look up at Theo, clearly frustrated “We have to go meet Mason”

“This won’t take long” Nolan encourages, eyes almost pleading.

“See? I’ll be like 2 minutes” Theo reassures “I’ll meet you there”

Liam, seemingly put out, looks between the two; rubbing the side of his neck where Theo’s marks are stark against the pale skin and he fights off the pleased rumble growing in his chest. Finally, he throws his hands up in the air “Fine, whatever” and walks away through the crowd of people.

It’s almost last minute that Theo realises he has two phones on him and calls out “Hey Li!” Liam turns and Theo gives a single “Catch!” as his warning before he tosses Liam Mason’s phone. At first Liam fumbles with the phone but manages to get a secure hold on it; instead staring dumbly down at it and then at Theo. His expression crumples if for a second, his nose scrunching up and frown deepening, quivering at the edges before he’s gone into the crowd of students.

Was Liam really all that upset about what Theo had done?

If he’s fucked all of this up now Theo isn’t sure what he’ll do.

Instead of worrying, he turns to Nolan and plasters on a smirk at the small teen “So, I take it we aren’t here to talk about lacrosse?”

Nolan laughs and shakes his head, still a little embarrassed like he had been the other week, but he seemed more at ease in himself. “No I actually came to, uh, thank you?”  
Theo blinks once, twice, and then a third time. But Nolan doesn’t break into laughter and say ‘just kidding!’ no he has a small smile on his face but other than that he seems genuine “Thank me? Why?”

Seemingly baffled, Nolan responds slowly “Because your talk the other week really helped and it just…it gave me the courage to test the boundaries a little and I owe you a lot because of it”

“So you and Brett…?”

Theo trails off but Nolan is smart enough he gets what Theo’s hinting at and nods; suddenly flushing a deep red “Yeah, we sorted things last Saturday”

“Congrats” and Theo means it, he does. But he wishes things between he and Liam were that easy, after what they’ve just done –well what Theo’s done – he isn’t too sure where he stands with Liam nor how long this arrangement can go on.

He cares for Liam, he really does but Theo can’t keep hurting himself, not like this.

“Thanks, I hope you sort out whatever’s going on with you and Liam” Theo raises an eyebrow and Nolan elaborates “Uh, things just seemed really…tense? Between the two of you so I hope everything, whatever it is, gets sorted out”

“Yeah thanks for the vote of confidence, I might need it” They part ways after that and Theo shows up at the library just as Malia is leaving it “Oi wild child!” Malia turns to Theo and then, upon recognising him, turns away and continues to walk out of the library and down the hallway forcing Theo to jog and catch up. “You seen Liam?”

“He went home” She dismisses, not looking at Theo even as he frowns.

“Home? But I’m his ride”

“Mason and Corey took him” and okay, that’s kind of annoying and hurts Theo a little but he can understand maybe Liam didn’t want to hang around the school with a huge hickey on his neck. Just as he goes to head towards the exit and his own truck, Malia suddenly spins to face him; blocking his way “What did you do to him anyway?”

“…huh?”

“You hurt him” She accuses and Theo smirks.

“If you’re on about the hickies on his neck you have no room to talk, I’ve seen the work you’ve done on Kira befo-”

“Not that!” She snarls out, eyes flashing blue for a brief instant before she seems to regain a little composure. “When he came to meet us he reeked of hurt and fresh tears, what did you do?”

Whatever joy Theo had once found in the current situation is gone in an instant and replaced by a knowing sense of guilt. Fuck he hadn’t realised he’d upset Liam quite to that extent but it also made sense. He’d marked up Liam and kissed him when he had no right to, even if at the time it had benefitted them both and now he’s gone and fucked up one of the best things he’s ever had in his life.

A part of him hopes this day has all been one big fucking nightmare and he’ll wake up any minute but Malia isn’t disappearing and his sister isn’t appearing from a hole in the ground to tear his heart from his chest so there’s no such luck he’ll get a do over of the day.

“Fuck” Theo curses and shoves past Malia to race towards his truck; ignoring the enraged Coyote behind him in order to get to his truck. He needs to find Liam.

He needs to make things right.

He has to.


	6. The Conclusion™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam’s ignoring his texts and attempted calls. As soon as he’d left behind Malia and the school, Theo drives all the way to Mason’s. He’s pretty sure he’s broken the speed limit a good couple of times on the way to Liam’s best friend’s house, but luck is for once on Theo’s side because he doesn’t run into the sheriff or any of his little deputies on the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE END! THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST FICS I'VE WROTE SO FAR SO THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH IT!
> 
> Don't worry there will be one more chapter, sort of like an epilogue but more of an excuse for smut probably.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the amazing comments and I hope some of you stick around for any future content I post.
> 
> Make sure to come stop by my tumblr! https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

Liam’s ignoring his texts and attempted calls. As soon as he’d left behind Malia and the school, Theo drives all the way to Mason’s. He’s pretty sure he’s broken the speed limit a good couple of times on the way to Liam’s best friend’s house, but luck is for once on Theo’s side because he doesn’t run into the sheriff or any of his little deputies on the way there.

The moment he pulls into the driveway, Theo hops out of the truck and then has to run back when he realises he’s left the engine running.

Mason’s the one who answers the door; clearly unamused as he eyes Theo up and down critically “What do you want?”

“Liam caught a ride with you and Corey?” Mason gives a curt nod and Theo lets out a little sigh of relief “Is he here?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should go check back at the school? Or literally anywhere other than here for that matter”

So Mason’s in a mood with Theo now too, just great. He isn’t even sure what’s happening at this point, as far as Mason knew, he and Liam were still a couple so he couldn’t possibly be angry at Theo for marking up Liam’s neck like he had. So he finds himself at a loss, scrambling to find something he’s done to cause this situation “Come on Mason”

“Don’t ‘come on Mason’ me!” Mason snaps, arms crossed “I don’t know what it is that’s happened between you and Liam but the whole ride here he didn’t speak a word to me, he didn’t even tell me to shut up when I started singing to the radio! You know how bad that is?!”

“I don’t know either!” Theo snaps back and throws his arms in the air “He was fine and then I ran into Nolan and suddenly he just-!”

“Wait, did you say Nolan?” Corey abruptly cuts in, all but materialising in the doorway causing Theo to almost jump – almost but he catches himself – and he clenches his fists. Mason doesn’t flinch.

“Yeah, he asked for a little advice on having a crush on somebody the other week and he wanted to tell me how things went”

Mason looks to his boyfriend who’s staring up at Theo, mulling over his words with a minute frown, Mason currently looks just as lost as Theo does “Who was it? His crush?”

“Nolan’s?” Corey gives a small bob of his head in confirmation and Theo can only hope Nolan will forgive him for breeching his trust, it’s for a good enough cause. “Brett, why?”

And then, rather abruptly, a content smile blooms bright on Corey’s face taking Theo by surprise “He decided he wanted to run home from here a couple minutes ago, you can probably catch up to him”

Theo grins back in return; deciding he’ll thank Corey later as he turns tail and runs back down the driveway; almost tripping over the curb before catching himself and hopping back into his truck. Even from here he can hear Mason cussing out Corey for giving away vital information and breaking the code but Corey just pushes Mason back inside the house and, well Theo has the feeling Mason won’t be complaining for long.

It’s awkward trying to drive and scent Liam out at the same time and more than a few times he’s had to pull over before he decides, fuck it, and gets out to track Liam on foot.

He’s close enough that he doesn’t have to focus to catch Liam’s scent, he just follows it almost like a trail; letting his feet lead him.

Of course, Theo’s luck has to run out eventually and all the warning Theo gets is a crackle of thunder rippling across the sky before rain begins to pour down, at first a light trickle but there’s enough falling to make Theo realise it’s not going to go away any time soon.

Great. Just great.

Fortunately enough, it only takes Theo around 10 more minutes before he comes across Liam, trekking through the woods just a few feet ahead of him and he calls out “Li!”  
Liam stops and shoots around in surprise, momentarily taken aback by the sudden yell of his name, before he seems to recognise Theo and then proceeds to speed up his pace.  
Oh right, he’s ignoring him. “Oh no you don’t” he breaks out into a sprint at Liam and before Liam can even run away, Theo’s knocking them both to the ground; leaves crunching beneath them as they roll; coming to a stop with Liam beneath him and Theo keeping him pinned by the wrists and Liam tries to kick out at Theo but with his legs either side of Theo, they’re fairly useless. After a brief struggle, Liam gives up to pin Theo with a glower and despite it all, Theo smirks “I always pictured doing this in a very different scenario”

His answer is Liam moving to knock Theo off again.

Okay, not really a good time for jokes then. “Will you _stop_?!”

“WHY?” Liam snaps back; echoing loudly in the empty woods around them.

“Because I’m _trying_ to talk to you!”

“Well find someone else to talk to!” Liam starts to squirm again and Theo keeps his hands firmly on Liam’s wrists so he’s not able to start scratching at Theo or worse, punch him in the face again.

“Will you stop being such a child?”

“Says you asshole?!”

“I don’t even know what I’ve done!”

“Of course you don’t! You never do!” Liam’s eyes are no longer blue but a stunning gold as their voices increase in volume. “You never think about anything or anyone besides yourself!”

And, okay, that hurts. Theo knows Liam’s picking the things that hurt the most in order to make Theo let go of Liam but hearing the words Theo fears coming from Liam feels like a knife to the gut and the more Liam talks the deeper it goes. “Li what are you on about?”

“Don’t call me Li!” Is snarled out; booming loudly in time with a ripple of thunder from the sky. Theo hopes to god it doesn’t start throwing lightning at them because they’d pretty much be fucked if it hit. “Don’t call me anything just go! Get out of my life!”

“If you wanted me gone” Theo retorts; adjusting his grip on Liam “You shouldn’t have asked me to stay in Beacon Hills”

“I wish I hadn’t!” And that would have been more impactful, had Liam’s voice not broken halfway through. He sounds almost confused and far more wounded by the statement than Theo feels; eyes fluttering closed as he lets his head drop back onto the ground. “I wish…”

And it seems like Liam’s finally calming down, chest rising and falling deeply as he tries to gain some form of control over himself and Theo leaves him be for a moment. The rain’s falling down in heavy sheets now, soaking the ground beneath them and turning the dirt to mud and Theo’s knees slide a little but he finds his ground. They’re both getting covered in mud and soaked to the bone but Theo doesn’t pay it one bit of attention.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, and the claws recede away, Theo finally speaks up, voice soft “Come on Li, talk to me?”

When Liam’s eyes finally flutter open, they’re back to their breath taking blue; misty with the beginnings of tears and he aches. He caused Liam to feel so distraught. After he’d promised Scott he’d never hurt Liam. “You…I don’t get you Theo” his voice wavers “I thought I did but I really don’t” that isn’t the end of it, so rather than ask questions Theo remains still and instead waits for Liam to continue “I thought there was something…something between us? And I was so sure, even Mason agreed even before we were fake dating and you started calling me your boyfriend not just your fake boyfriend” He rolls his head to the side, looking away from Theo’s gaze “Then you had that talk with Nolan and you said it was about him needing advice on a crush so I didn’t really think about it but…then Nolan showed up all content and you suddenly just smelt so happy to see him”

Apparently, that’s all Theo’s going to get out of Liam because he screws his eyes shut; breath hitching. But it’s enough. God is it enough.

When Theo’s brain finally catches up on the spiel Liam’s just blurted out, he feels like all his breath has left him; leaving him light headed and fairly sure he’s imagined the whole thing. But no, he isn’t because everything is too real. He can feel the rain soaking through to his skin; dripping from his hair and he blinks the water out of his eyes. Liam’s heart is hammering in his chest and Theo’s certain his is going a mile a minute because holy fuck this is happening.

At first, it’s only a small smile that blooms on Theo’s face before it slowly grows and grows until he feels like his cheeks will split “Li”

“Just shut up I know it’s…let’s just leave it”

“Li you’ve done a lot of dumb things but this tops them all”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Liam’s back to glaring at Theo; using Theo’s slackened grip to wretch a hand free and shove at Theo’s shoulder; consequently sending him tumbling off of Liam. Luckily enough for Theo, Liam slips on the rain sodden floor and it gives Theo just a fraction of a second to recover and yank Liam back down to the floor by the ankle; sending a splatter of mud up at them both and Liam’s head cracks painfully against the floor.

“Will you just _listen_!” and surprisingly enough, Liam falls silent; sure he isn’t looking at Theo and they’re both completely soaked to the bone but Theo would call this one of the best moments in his life. Liam, the guy Theo has been pining over for so long, too long, liked him. There was no way he was going to let Liam walk away, not now. “Jesus, Li, you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that? How many sleepless nights could have been avoided if you’d have just said something?”

“Stop”

“No Li, how could you sit there and think I don’t care about you? Ever since you brought me back, I stayed and fought because of you, I stayed in Beacon Hills even when so many people didn’t want me here because of you; everything I’ve been doing is because of _you_ , little wolf” Liam’s eyes are screwed shut and he reeks of confliction, like he’s unsure what to do or if he believes Theo. But all he has to do is look at Theo and he has his answer. But of course, Liam’s stubborn. “Liam, look at me”

“I can’t”

“Why not?”

Liam’s jaw clenches tight; bottom lip quivering and eyes remaining tightly shut “Because you’re getting my hopes up” The conviction in his voice is replaced by sorrow, now weak and almost pleading. “You don’t care about me like I do you, it’s all been fake”

“Us being together? That was fake but remember, it’s much easier to lie when you just use the truth”

“That doesn’t make any sense” despite it all, Liam lets out a broken laugh and Theo smiles, some of the tension dissipating and he finally relinquishes his hold on Liam’s wrists. Instantly Liam brings them back down but doesn’t make the move to shove Theo off again.

Instead Theo puts his hands to better use; bringing one up to cup Liam’s cheek and he wipes a lingering tear away with a swipe of his thumb. “Liam, look at me?”

For a moment, they both remain still, neither making the first move. Liam doesn’t open his eyes and Theo makes no effort to encourage him, he just sits there and occasionally strokes Liam’s cheek or a stray strand of wet hair from where it’s plastered to his forehead.

And then, after what seems like an eternity of silence, Liam’s eyelids twitch before finally they crack open almost hesitantly.

Those damn blue eyes.

There’s so much hope and fear in those eyes Theo feels like he can’t breathe. Liam’s so scared he’s going to be rejected but honestly? How could Theo ever even consider rejecting Liam? The thought alone has Theo speaking before he’s even caught his breath; whispering out hoarsely between them “Fuck Li, I love you”

It’s a surprise to them both as Liam’s eyes widen at the abrupt confession, mouth agape while Theo realises fuck maybe it’s a little too soon for love confessions, they’ve only just established the feelings between them it’s a little too much.

But Theo doesn’t have time to dwell on it. Why? Because Liam curls his hand into the fabric of Theo’s t-shirt and pulls him down on top of him, mouths clashing together just this side of rough but Theo’s mind stutters to a halt. When his body catches up, Theo uses his grip on Liam’s face to tilt his head just slightly at an angle so the kiss softens to a lax glide of their lips together.

Kissing Liam earlier had been one thing, Theo thoroughly enjoying it –extremely so in fact – but at the time he’d been eaten away by the guilt of forcing Liam into it.

Now though? Theo just melts; plastering himself against Liam in order to lap at Liam’s bottom lip and Liam parts his lips allowing Theo to deepen the kiss. He’s drunk on Liam, his smell, his taste and Theo’s drowning in it all. Theo’s free hand somehow snakes its way in between the two of them and wriggles under the soaked fabric of Liam’s shirt. Despite how cold Theo feels, Liam is warm to the touch and he seeks more of the warmth the further his hand slide up Liam’s stomach; inching up towards Liam’s chest before his finger brushes against Liam’s nipple.

Liam mewls out into Theo’s mouth at the contrast in temperature, body arching up into Theo’s touch as if begging for more “Cold” He whimpers out and Theo can’t fight off the smile.

“I’ll warm you up baby” and then he’s bringing Liam back in for another wet kiss; Liam squirming underneath Theo as he brushes his thumb over the pebbled nipple again before deciding to pull up Liam’s shirt altogether. It’s a bit of a struggle but once the fabric is bundled up beneath Liam’s chin, Theo is breaking the kiss and moving down.

The marks from before are still littering the side of Liam’s neck and Theo wonders how out of all the things that couldn’t be healed by werewolves super healing, hickies were one of them. Instead, he sets to work on the other side of Liam’s neck; sucking and nibbling at everywhere his mouth can reach while Theo’s hands map out Liam’s bare skin as if he can commit it to memory.

“This isn’t warming me up Theo” And Liam sounds so put out and almost irritated that a laugh bursts out of Theo and he stops kissing at Liam’s neck to press his forehead to Liam’s collarbone as he chuckles and Liam’s laughing along with him.

“What?”

Theo shakes his head before pulling back to gaze down at Liam who looks soaked and flushed and oh so pleased. “I love you, Li” and Liam’s cheeks burn a deeper red at the confession, hands coming to cup Theo’s face to bring him down for another kiss, this one much softer.

Whatever little bubble to two have made for themselves out in the woods, it all comes crashing down when a voice cuts through the silence of the night like a knife. “THEO!” Liam yanks his head back to glance towards the direction of the yell and Theo for a moment forgets himself, growl rumbling low in his chest at another person coming and interrupting time with _his_ Liam. “THEO?!” The voice hollers again and Theo bundles Liam closer to him, but it seems Liam recognises the voice because he pushes at Theo’s chest.

“Theo, stop, it’s the sheriff” Liam hisses softly and shoves at Theo again and it’s enough to bring Theo back to the situation at hand.

They’re two teenagers making out in the woods in the darkness of night, the sun almost completely devoid from the sky and honestly? Theo barely even noticed just how dark it had gotten. Not to mention the fact the two of them are completely soaked to the bone, clothes stained with mud that isn’t going to come out quite so easy.

The pair scramble up from the ground, Theo almost slipping on a soft patch of ground but Liam catches him and hushes his laughter as they make themselves more appropriate. At least it isn’t raining anymore.

The light of the sheriff’s flashlight cuts through the treeline and Theo follows it until they’re stood directly in the beam of light where sheriff Stilinski is squinting to see the two of them. “Good evening Sheriff” Theo greets with his usual smug smirk back in place while Liam gives a more meagre greeting.

“Hi Mr Stilinski”

“Got a call about a truck abandoned on the side of the road and reports of a disturbance in the area, thought I’d come investigate myself when I ran the license plate and found it under your name” Theo hadn’t really thought about the possibility of someone hearing them all the way out here, but their yelling and screaming must have set off a few alarm bells for whoever heard he and Liam earlier. They’re lucky they only just got caught otherwise things never would have been sorted. The sheriff sighs with a shake of his head, a weariness in his tone that indicates he’s had to do this more times than not.

“Sorry Sherriff, things just got a little carried away with my boyfriend” Liam’s smile widens a little at that but it just seems to baffle the sheriff.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Honestly?” Liam pipes up, eyes averted to his feet “I don’t think so”

Sheriff Stilinski rubs tiredly at his eyes for a moment, as if weighing up what to do before finally sighing “Get home, you two, otherwise you’re going to freeze to death with those clothes on” he spins in place and begins walking back to the road and the two dutifully follow.

Had Theo not been looking at the Sheriff, he wouldn’t have noticed anything amiss, but for a moment his eyes catch something dark on the sheriff’s neck and he squints a little to make it out and “Holy shit” he snickers quietly and Liam glances up at him.

“What?”

“Look!” Theo points to the sheriff and moves Liam’s head to the spot he’s pointing to “Sheriff's got a hickey!”

“No way…” Liam trails off, blinking against the darkness for a second before finally realising Theo’s right and he snorts out a loud bubble of laughter before he can stop himself.

The sheriff glances back at the pair and while Theo schools his expression of perfect innocence, Liam has to bury his face into his hands; shoulders shaking none too conspicuously. Stiles is never going to hear the end of this.

Eventually they reach the roadside where Parrish is sat in the passenger seat of the patrol vehicle and he waves at the two, a somewhat knowing smile on his face and Liam waves back, if a little more embarrassed than Theo is.

Once they’re in the truck Liam bursts into another bout of laughter; head hitting the headrest of his seat “Oh my god I can’t wait to tell Stiles”

“He’ll probably have a heart attack” Theo agrees with a snicker of his own and he turns to watch the sheriff climb into the cruiser, Parrish laughing at the sheriff’s look of bewilderment and he places a hand onto the sheriff’s shoulder. “And I think I know who gave it him”

Liam swivels in his seat to glance back at the pair Theo is watching, making a small noise of questioning “Parrish? How’d you figure that out?”

“Look” he gestures as the sheriff’s expression softens into something more relaxed as he leans into the touch on his shoulder, eyes not leaving Parrish’s once. “He looks at Parrish like he’s smitten by him” his eyes trail off to where Liam’s giggling beside him and he can’t stop the dopey smile that slides into place “Like how I look at you”

Liam’s head shoots around so he’s looking at Theo, surprise evident on his face before he practically melts. Theo ducks his head down and meets Liam halfway in a lingering kiss and, sure sitting in his car soaking wet isn’t a pleasant experience, and neither is the chill that’s starting to set in, but Theo is more than happy to stay here forever if it means he gets to be here with Liam.

The honk of a car horn rips through the truck and the pair spring apart “FINE! OKAY! We’re leaving!”

Liam beams contently and settles into his seat as Theo starts the truck.


End file.
